


Hooked on a Feeling

by PhoenixSideros



Series: Awesome Mix [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre,  conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.<br/>Es el primero del ciclo “Awesome Mix”, con títulos de las canciones del soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Benny son cuatro de mis personajes favoritos de Supernatural, así que escribí sus nombres en unos papelitos, y fui armando parejas. Escribirlos todos fue como correr sobre una viga: si me detenía a pensarlo un segundo, me caía. Espero poder subirlos completos en agosto, el Mes dedicado al Amo, Misha Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooked on a Feeling (1/5)

Título: Hooked on a Feeling (1/5)  
Personajes: Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Charlie Bradbury, Andrea Kormos, Balthazar, John Winchester.  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Resumen: AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre, conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.

 

  
Es el primero del ciclo “Awesome Mix”, con títulos de las canciones del soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Benny son cuatro de mis personajes favoritos de Supernatural, así que escribí sus nombres en unos papelitos, y fui armando parejas. Escribirlos todos fue como correr sobre una viga: si me detenía a pensarlo un segundo, me caía. Espero poder subirlos completos en agosto, el Mes dedicado al Amo, Misha Collins.

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El relajo en el salón era increíble, más propio de niños de secundaria que de jóvenes universitarios, con todo y bolitas de papel. Quizá, la diferencia fundamental era que podían salir a fumar al pasillo, sin necesidad de esconderse en los baños o atrás de los árboles.  
Dean se desparramó por completo en la butaca. Dejándose a la dejadez. Estiró sus largas piernas y consideró arrancar una hoja de su libreta para unirse a la fiesta. Pero el sueño lo disuadió. Durante las vacaciones su hora de dormir era a las tres de la mañana en promedio, y ni siquiera por estar haciendo algo divertido. Tenía ojeras de mapache rodeando sus brillantes ojos verdes, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
\- Lleva dos minutos de retraso, tenemos ocho para irnos – dijo Charlie a su lado, golpeando su libreta con la pluma.  
\- ¿Es el primer día y ya te quieres ir? – preguntó Dean. Durante las vacaciones su insomnio no fue tanto problema, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo iba a sobrevivir el semestre. Tal vez, lo mejor que podía pasarle era que el profesor no se presentara. Tampoco iba a dormir durante el par de horas que tendría libres, pero su fatigado cerebro no haría esfuerzos. Si pudiera desconectar del caos a su alrededor estaría perfecto.  
\- Tres minutos – continuó Charlie, enrollando con el índice un mechón de su largo cabello rojo -. Estoy desperdiciando mi juventud.  
Lo que le pasaba era que extrañaba las vacaciones, cuando podía estar todo el día leyendo comics, viendo series y haciendo cosplay. Los del minisúper cerca de su casa ya ni siquiera la veían dos veces cuando entraba con sus armaduras de cartón y espadas de madera.  
El caos se interrumpió súbitamente, y todos voltearon hacia la puerta. En el umbral se recortaba la silueta amenazadora, de un hombre alto y fornido. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el salón, congelando a todo el mundo en su lugar. Entró, con el andar de un oso imperturbable, dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y su saco oscuro colgando del respaldo de la silla. Se pasó la mano por la barba, pensativo, mientras pasaba revista.  
\- Buenos días, jóvenes – el misterioso desconocido tenía la voz ronca. Por su expresión, Dean pensó que no le sorprendía, pero encontraba divertidas las posturas en que los alumnos se habían quedado al verlo -. Pueden tomar asiento.  
En un instante, toda la clase se encontraba sentada, en silencio. Dean corrigió su postura, y Charlie se pasó rápidamente la mano por el cabello, procurando acomodarlo.  
Complacido, el recién llegado acortó el suspenso.  
\- Soy el profesor Lafitte, de primer nombre Benny. Vamos a hablar de esas criaturas mitológicas llamadas Medios Impresos.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Esa noche, Dean se acostó en su cama completamente vestido, resignado a pasar horas en blanco. En casa, su padre le prohibió ver televisión y encender la computadora, pensando que eran la causa de su insomnio y no al revés. De todas maneras, no estaba interesado en los infomerciales de madrugada, y como Charlie se iba a dormir a horas más razonables, no podía conversar con ella, así que conectarse a Internet perdía gran parte de su atractivo. Entonces leía, con la lámpara debajo de la colcha, con un oído atento a los ruidos de la casa, hasta que sentía que los ojos se le comenzaban a cerrar, y suspiraba de agradecimiento antes de acostarse. Muchas veces eran falsas alarmas, y tras unos minutos volvía a tomar la lámpara y el libro. Jugaba a eso, hasta que el cansancio lo ayudaba.  
Tenía la sospecha de que esas horas de sueño no le servían de gran cosa, que daría lo mismo seguir despierto, con la diferencia de que al menos podría leer.  
Su hermano menor, Sam, era el cerebrito oficial de la casa, y la gente asumía que Dean tenía que ser menos intelectual, por decirlo de manera amable. Como si las familias funcionaran con unos haciendo contrapeso a los otros. O como si fuera imposible que a un muchacho alto, fornido y atlético le pueda gustar la lectura, o sea capaz de armar enunciados complicados para el caso.  
Cuando anunció su decisión de estudiar periodismo, obtuvo miradas de incredulidad y el bienintencionado comentario de alguien: “pero, sabes que para eso tienes que leer mucho, ¿verdad?” O la inolvidable joya de: “claro, como eres guapo, quieres salir en televisión.” Dean se tragó la rabia, porque no tenía que justificarse ante nadie. Ni explicarles con manzanas que no solo se ejerce en la tele. ¿Cómo era posible que gente que sabía tan poco de nada se atreviera a cuestionarlo a él?  
La manera en que lo tomó su padre fue otra cuestión.  
Lo que más detestaba de su insomnio era que terminaba dándole vueltas a ideas semejantes, masticándolas sin parar, ni poder escupirlas  
Tomando en cuenta a su compañero de habitación, calculó que todavía faltaba media hora para sacar su lámpara de pilas y el libro de turno. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa mientras, o menos podría dormir.  
El señor Lafitte apareció claramente en sus pensamientos. Enorme, fornido, ojos azules y barba. Tras el susto causado por su aparición, descubrieron que en realidad era un gran tipo. Venía de cubrir el último conflicto internacional grande, y prometió que si se portaban bien, los dejaría ver sus cicatrices. Esperaba que lo mucho o poco que había aprendido les fuera de utilidad.  
Dean quedó impresionado. El profesor sentía gran entusiasmo por su trabajo. Seguro que si alguien se atrevió a cuestionarlo por la carrera que eligió, él se rió en su cara. A carcajadas. Y el otro se murió de miedo, huyó arrastrándose, cambió su nombre y salió del país.  
El señor Lafitte se movía frente a la clase al hablar. Su figura enorme era todo un espectáculo, y los alumnos estaban pendientes de cada palabra dicha con esa voz como papel de lija, y su acento cajún. Dean lo recordó esa noche hasta en sus últimos detalles, y pensó, mírenlo bien, así es como quiero ser algún día.  
En su imaginación, el profesor dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente. De pronto, le sonrió como si compartieran un misterioso chiste sin palabras, y el corazón de Dean saltó.  
El señor Lafitte se fue acercando, y le acarició el cabello con la mano, suavemente. Dean, incapaz de moverse, mantuvo la vista fija en el ancho y poderoso pecho de su profesor, sintiendo un fuerte anhelo.  
\- Dean – dijo el señor Lafitte, y le cubrió los ojos con la palma, dejándolo en una cálida oscuridad.  
Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho, fue que su despertador estaba sonando.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean se había acostumbrado tanto a la constante sensación de desvelo, que tras dormir una noche completa, se sintió en un mal viaje. Como si tener ocho horas seguidas fuera lo antinatural.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Charlie. Dean miraba sus alrededores con los ojos muy abiertos.  
\- Creo que sí. Pero, ¿cómo sabes cuando estás bien? Y si esto es sentirse mal, entonces me siento mejor que cuando antes me preguntabas como estaba y te decía que bien.  
\- Dean, ¿en qué andas ahora? ¿Aceptaste algo de un desconocido? No hagas eso.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Para ser un profesor inspirador, el señor Lafitte no necesitaba un despliegue a lo “Capitán, mi Capitán” (además, podría romper una butaca si se intentaba parar encima). Su trabajo lo apasionaba y cualquiera podía verlo por la manera en que daba su clase, y como podía conectar su materia con lo que había aprendido en el campo. O el modo en que sus ojos azules se iluminaban cuando un alumno sabía la respuesta correcta o hacía una aportación ingeniosa. Con eso, su día estaba hecho. Podría tener una corte de admiradores siguiéndolo como pollos hipnotizados, pero su aspecto imponía al fin y al cabo. Además, era difícil seguir el paso de sus enérgicas zancadas.  
\- ¿Señor Winchester?  
Dean alzó la mirada de su libro, y encontró al señor Lafitte sonriéndole. Sostenía un enorme vaso de café en la mano. Está vez, a su saco oscuro lo acompañaba una gorra de corte griego. El joven correspondió la sonrisa, mientras se lo imaginaba dirigiendo su propio barco, ya sea pescando tranquilamente, o mirando desafiante al mar, con las manos firmes sobre el timón, sorteando furiosas tempestades. Tal vez, incluso abordando a otros para practicar el saqueo.  
\- ¿Le molesta si lo acompaño? – preguntó el profesor, señalando la silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa. Por primera vez en un buen rato, el joven de ojos verdes miró a su alrededor. En efecto, la cafetería estaba llena, y ese era el único lugar disponible.  
\- Adelante.  
Dean tomó su propio vaso, estaba frío. Se había metido demasiado en el libro.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar que está leyendo?  
\- Sé que no tiene que ver con la escuela, pero lo encontré apenas y no pude evitarlo – Dean le mostró la portada -. Es “La Vuelta al Mundo en Ochenta Días”.  
\- Verne – asintió el señor Lafitte con aprobación, y una nota de orgullo en nombre de las letras francesas -. En mis tiempos, encontré una edición de sus obras completas. Parecía enciclopedia. La devoré.  
El rostro de Dean se iluminó.  
\- Además, hay que leer de todo – continuó el profesor -. Mientras mas variado, mejor. ¿Qué le pareció?  
El muchacho titubeó antes de contestar, pero conforme hablaba se fue entusiasmando, estimulado por la completa atención del hombre mayor.  
\- Lo gracioso es que la película no tiene nada que ver, aunque tenía su encanto, con todas esas estrellas invitadas-  
El señor Lafitte sonrió, y Dean pensó que había hablado sin parar como tarabilla, y que lo último fue una estupidez.  
\- Bueno… esa es mi opinión.  
Dean disimuló su repentino azoramiento dándole un gran trago a su café frío.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pocas películas consiguen siquiera acercarse al libro. Además, esa estaba llena de clichés - El señor Lafitte rió suavemente, y Dean sintió un delicioso escalofrío.  
Charlaron un buen rato, el profesor prometió prestarle un libro que seguro le interesaría, y se marchó a su siguiente clase.  
Esa noche, Dean no tenía prisa por dormirse. Recordó la conversación con su profesor, cada palabra dicha por la voz ronca del señor Lafitte, y la manera en que se movía hasta para tomar un simple café.  
Se sintió escuchado sin ser juzgado, y pensó que el profesor actuaría igual le contara lo que le contara, así fueran libros, películas, su opinión sobre el arte contemporáneo, o su elección de carrera.  
Dean comenzó a fantasear sin poder evitarlo. Que el señor Lafitte lo atraía entre sus brazos, donde se acomodó como en un refugio. Estaba seguro de sentir la textura de la tela de su saco, y el calor de su cuerpo.  
“¿Cómo hará el amor?” se preguntó.  
Necesitaba saberlo.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- Te veo normal otra vez – le dijo Charlie al día siguiente.  
Dean hizo una mueca. El insomnio había regresado con ánimos de revancha. Pasó la noche dando vueltas, diciéndose lo malsano de su curiosidad sobre como se vería el señor Lafitte sin ropa, como se sentiría tenerlo encima. Como se escucharía si lo llamara por su nombre de pila entre jadeos.  
¿Cuándo se convirtió en una niña enamorada del maestro? Terminaría llevándole manzanas al escritorio, poniéndose moñitos rojos en el pelo, y batiendo las pesatañas.  
¿Eso funcionaría? Tal vez si fuera pay en lugar de simples manzanitas.  
Que mal estaba, en serio.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean vivió su enamoramiento a lo trágico, en silencio. Comenzó a divagar en clase, imaginando que el señor Lafitte echaba a todos del salón menos a él, y lo subía al escritorio, arrancándole la ropa, y diciendo cuanto lo deseaba.  
Recibió encantado el libro prometido, y lo utilizó como pieza fundamental en su plan maestro. Expropió una mesa en la cafetería desde donde se podía ver la puerta sin levantar sospechas. Ahí, esperaba al profesor, planeando como lo invitaría a tomar asiento, y el brillante análisis que haría sobre el libro que le prestó, para dejarlo tan asombrado que lo invitaría a salir. Eso último era poco probable, pero Dean no podía evitar desearlo.  
Cuando por fin lo vio entrar, el corazón se le rompió como un foco contra el suelo. Lo raro fue que nadie volteara a verlo, alarmado por el ruido.  
El señor Lafitte se acercó al mostrador. En cuanto le dieron su pedido, tendió cortésmente un vaso de café y un pastelillo a su acompañante. Dean quiso pensar lo peor de ella pero hasta él la encontró atractiva. Claro, el profesor hablaba libremente de su trabajo, pero era más reservado respecto a su vida privada.  
Cuando la pareja se retiraba, el señor Lafitte notó al joven observador. Sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo, sin intentar acercarse. Su compañera se apoyó en su brazo, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, y salieron juntos del local.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Charlie encontró a Dean atrincherado en un rincón oculto de la biblioteca, leyendo el libro más grueso del lugar. La muchacha estaba segura de que no entendía nada de lo escrito.  
\- Te saltaste una clase – le informó.  
Dean respondió con un gruñido.  
\- Y es tu favorita.  
El joven hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Estamos a tiempo para la siguiente. Pero primero tienes que ponerte de pie.  
\- No estoy de humor.  
\- Eso no se puede poner en un justificante médico. Anda, levanta tu bonito trasero y vámonos.  
Dean clavó la vista en el libro, y apretó los labios con obstinación.  
\- Si no lo haces ahora, armare tal escandalo que no echaran a patadas a los dos y nunca podremos volver a entrar.  
Su amiga era la única persona en el mundo que sabía del gran respeto que Dean sentía por las bibliotecas como institución. Odiaba a la gente que metía comida a escondidas, a quienes se atrevían a hacer ruido, y a las parejas que creían que era un buen lugar para los arrumacos. El exterior es bastante grande para comer, gritar o imitar a los conejos. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacen allá?  
Charlie comenzó a juntar aire en sus pulmones, inflándose como un globo, dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.  
\- Está bien – refunfuñó Dean en voz baja, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.  
Afuera, Charlie no dejó de arrearlo para que no se le ocurriera desviarse del camino. Lo hacía con aparente facilidad, a pesar de que físicamente era mucho más pequeña que él.  
\- Vamos, tú no eres así de irresponsable.  
\- A veces me canso – replicó Dean.  
Charlie lo encaró. Se paró de puntillas para mirarlo con gesto amenazador.  
\- Es por el señor Lafitte.  
Dean se quedó estupefacto. Aunque no debería, porque sabía lo lista que era Charlie. Y él tampoco era buen actor. ¿Alguien más lo habría notado?  
\- Casi babeas cuando lo ves. Solo haces algo parecido frente al pay de manzana.  
\- No es nada serio – gruñó Dean, incomodo -. Es un profesor, después de todo.  
\- Pero eso no te impide soñar, ¿verdad? – Charlie lo jaló de la mano para no perderlo -. No te culpo, hasta a mí me da curiosidad.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean estaba un tanto aturdido porque la mitad de una fantasía se le cumplió. La clase había terminado, el señor Lafitte despidió al resto, y le pidió que se quedara.  
\- Señor Winchester, lo eche de menos la clase pasada, ¿hubo algún problema?  
\- No, profesor – le dijo en su tono más respetuoso. Nadie sospecharía que de lo que tenía ganas en realidad era de atrancar la puerta con una butaca y montarse en el regazo del hombre mayor -. Es solo que perdí la noción del tiempo… leyendo.  
Era verdad en parte.  
El señor Lafitte asintió, como si lo comprendiera a la perfección.  
\- No llamo la atención de nadie por cualquier cosa. Es solo que usted es participativo, y le veo gran potencial. Me pareció extraño.  
Dean se emocionó. ¡El señor Lafitte había notado su ausencia y le preocupaba!  
\- Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – declaró con firmeza, dispuesto a caminar descalzo sobre vidrios rotos con tal de llegar a la clase.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Al final del día, Dean le contó a Charlie el brillante plan que se le había ocurrido.  
\- ¿Ser amigo del señor Lafitte?  
\- ¿Por qué no? Es un gran tipo, y le caigo bien.  
\- Pero, es que me parece que ustedes dos no podrían ser solo amigos. Sería peligroso que estuvieran cerca.  
\- ¿Cuándo dejaste los comics y comenzaste con las novelas rosas?  
Charlie le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.  
\- ¡Au!  
\- Es en serio. Quizá él termine por darse cuenta.  
Dean recordó a la guapa mujer que se había apoyado, confiada, en el brazo del señor Lafitte.  
\- No lo creo. Es más, estoy seguro de que no.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después, Dean se confirmó con optimismo que la idea era buena. Volvió a acechar en la cafetería, se agarró al hilo de los libros, y comenzó a tirar con cuidado.  
Hablaron mucho, de todo tipo de temas. El joven escuchó con avidez las batallas y los consejos que nunca vendrían en el plan de estudios, desde el mercado negro hasta la Ley de Murphy. El profesor confirmó, que en efecto, tenía una relación estrecha con el mar, pero se contuvo de contarle los detalles. Como si se necesitara más confianza antes de llegar al tema.  
Era fascinante. Podría resignarse a estar así de cerca.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Charlie -. ¿No preferirías que estuvieran a solas?  
\- También te invitó. Y van a estar colegas suyos, no es lo que se dice íntimo.  
\- ¡Colegas nuestros! – dijo Charlie emocionada -. ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!  
A Dean no le cabía la menor duda de que Charlie sería muy feliz recorriendo el mundo con una cámara fotográfica en las manos, y que lo haría estupendamente. Al muchacho le gustaría poder mostrar tanto entusiasmo en ese momento. Tenía razones para estar contento. Aun si no iban a estar solos, ni nunca lo estarían, el señor Lafitte lo estaba invitando a su casa, a compartir aunque sea un poquito de su vida fuera de la escuela.  
Pero la llamada que recibió de su padre, esa misma mañana, le había echado un cubo de agua a su entusiasmo.  
El señor Lafitte vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca del campus. Al llegar, Dean tuvo que armarse de mucho valor para tocar la puerta.  
Abrió un completo desconocido. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien los miró igual de desconcertado que ellos a él.  
\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó, con suave acento inglés.  
\- Estamos buscando al profesor Lafitte – dijo Dean, procurando mostrar aplomo.  
\- ¡Ah! – el hombre sonrió -. ¡Claro! ¡Sus alumnos! ¡Pasen!  
Dean y Charlie tuvieron la impresión de que el lugar era provisional en extremo, como si el profesor estuviera preparado para salir en cualquier momento, sin dejar nada que pudiera echar de menos.  
Los invitados se habían acomodado como Dios les dio a entender, y devoraban botana de diferentes cuencos, mientras charlaban entre si. El profesor Lafitte salió de la diminuta cocina, cargando un par de botellas de dudoso contenido.  
\- Muy bien, hagan espacio para los muchachos.  
Alguien sacó unas sillas portátiles y las ofreció a los recién llegados. El profesor hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, y anunció que la pizza no tardaba.  
Como Charlie no tenía ningún conflicto, comenzó a hacer preguntas, quería saber todo sobre todos los presentes. Dean también, pero no estaba seguro de que tan apropiado sería. Tomó nota de lo que hacía su amiga.  
Charlie preguntaba con educación e interés sincero, así que comenzaron a responderle sin problemas. Hacer preguntas es vital para el trabajo, y Dean siempre ha tenido dificultades con eso, por la costumbre que le inculcaron en su casa.  
“Solo tienes que hacer lo que te digo y callarte, Dean. No hagas preguntas. Creo que hasta tú puedes entender eso.”  
Preguntar terminó siendo peligroso.  
Lo que lo llevó a recordar lo que lo hizo sentir incomodo todo el camino.  
No era la primera vez que su padre lo llamaba por teléfono para gritarle. Ni sería la última. No descansaría hasta joderle toda la carrera, nunca estuvo de acuerdo. De ser por él, lo arrastraría de vuelta al taller mecánico, y lo prepararía para que lo heredara. Era halagador en una manera retorcida, pero Dean sabía que eso no era lo que buscaba hacer con su vida.  
Había mucho que escuchar, y eso lo distrajo de su preocupación. Los colegas –Dean saboreó esa expresión en su mente, y se comprometió a esforzarse para tener derecho a llamarlos así en voz alta- no tenían consideración por las orejas jóvenes. Especialmente Balthazar, el rubio inglés, quien tenía toda una colección de anécdotas sórdidas y las contaba con tanta habilidad que todos exclamaban y después se reían a carcajadas, como si estuvieran en la Montaña Rusa. Para deleite de los alumnos, comenzaron a contar historias épicas donde el señor Lafitte era el protagonista, a pesar de las protestas del interesado. La de veces que libró metralla por poco, sus técnicas para esquivar batallones de guardaespaldas, los ríos caudalosos que cruzó a nado, los desiertos que atravesó corriendo. La vez que saltó de un vehículo militar en movimiento y se partió dos huesos, pero consiguió que la cámara saliera ilesa.  
Dean tuvo miedo de que su admiración comenzara a resplandecer.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
Es difícil poner de pretexto que te perdiste buscando el baño en un lugar tan pequeño, pero era lo que Dean planeaba contestar si le preguntaban. Necesitaba más información. Echó un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta.  
Se le secó la boca de inmediato. Era la recamara.  
Una cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Había una lámpara de noche. La bolsa de la computadora portátil estaba tirada por ahí. El único detalle de comodidad era el mullido edredón, y Dean no pudo evitar imaginarse al señor Lafitte sentado en el, con las rodillas separadas, sonriendo con toda la mala intención, invitándolo a acercarse.  
\- ¡Dean!  
El muchacho volteó horrorizado. Charlie estaba conteniendo la risa.  
\- Ya es muy tarde. Van a seguir hasta la madrugada, pero nosotros no podemos darnos ese lujo. Aun.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	2. Hooked on a Feeling (2/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre, conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.

Título: Hooked on a Feeling (2/5)

Personajes: Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Charlie Bradbury, Andrea Kormos, Balthazar, John Winchester.

Fandom: Supernatural

Resumen: AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre,  conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\- Usted y la señorita Bradbury le cayeron muy bien a los muchachos – dijo el señor Lafitte con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se reúnen a menudo?

 Dean se encogió de manera casi imperceptible. No se explicaba su propio atrevimiento para hacer esa pregunta. Pero el profesor no se ofendió.

\- Es como la alineación de los planetas. Agendas complicadas. Ya lo verás. Balthazar ni siquiera sigue en el país.

 En los ojos del señor Lafitte se asomó la añoranza, como si quisiera salir corriendo tras su amigo. Dean recordó que no vio a la mujer misteriosa en la reunión, y que Balthazar parecía tener mucha confianza con el profesor.

 Eso de los celos es una enfermedad. No tardaría en sospechar de la señora que atendía la cafetería, y hasta de Charlie.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

John Winchester estaba despatarrado en una banca, mirando con desprecio el conjunto de edificios frente a él. Después dirigió todo el contenido de su mirada a su hijo mayor.

\- Así que es aquí donde pierdes el tiempo.

 Dean agradeció el haber evitado que Charlie lo acompañara.

\- Hola señor, ¿cómo está?

 Bebido, esa era la respuesta, y Dean lo sabía. No vio cerca el Chevy Impala de su padre, así que dedujo que tuvo el seso suficiente para llegar en autobús y aprovechar para emborracharse en el asiento del fondo.

\- Como si te importara. No estarías aquí si no te diera lo mismo que viva o muera.

 ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera dispuesto a hacer un viaje tan largo nada más para decirle eso?

 John comenzó el monologo de siempre. El que no se cansaba de repetir por teléfono a cada oportunidad. El que hizo de su auto un infierno, un día de calor, cuando Dean, desesperado, consideró abrir la puerta y lanzarse sobre la marcha porque estaba mareado, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, y el Impala no se detenía, el sonsonete de su padre tampoco, y no había otra escapatoria.

 Dean echó un vistazo a su alrededor, esperando que no se acercara nadie conocido. Bastaba uno solo de sus compañeros para que el resto estuviera al tanto hasta de los últimos detalles. Era lo malo de estar rodeado de gente con tanta inclinación natural para averiguar cosas, y las herramientas para hacerlo.

\- Si quieres morirte de hambre mejor regresa a casa. Al menos me echarías una mano en el taller. Igual y aprendes algo.

 La mirada burlona de John le repitió sin palabras lo que la había dicho toda la vida. Que simplemente no lo creía capaz de nada de provecho. Hasta cuando Dean le informó que podía estudiar lo que quería gracias a haber conseguido una beca, el comentario escéptico de su padre fue “para saber a qué vieja aguada le hiciste un favor… ¿o acaso te quemaste las rodillas?”

 El muchacho confiaba en que si guardaba silencio, su padre hablaría hasta que se le secara la garganta y sintiera necesidad de comprar una cerveza. Después de eso, se subiría al autobús… para seguir insistiendo desde la comodidad de su hogar.

\- Pero ya sé que toooooooodo es para llevarme la contraria. Lo único que quieres es molestar.

\- Claro, todo se trata de ti – dijo Dean, irritado.

 El muchacho, desde la muerte de su madre en un incendio, cuando Sam era apenas un bebe, se había pasado la vida, y quemado sus nervios, tratando de complacer a su padre. Lo respetaba y obedecía. Aunque cada vez era más difícil, y parecía más absurdo.

\- ¿Te atreves a replicar, pequeña basura? – John se puso de pie, y le picó el pecho con el índice -. ¿Te sientes valiente en tu escuelita? ¿O va a venir tu mascota pelirroja a defenderte?

 John soltó una risotada chirriante, perruna, y en definitiva obscena.

\- Si tuviera un poco más de carne encima, yo le quitaría lo tortillera.

 Su risa fue cortada en seco. Dean lo había tomado de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero.

\- No hables así de ella – le ordenó. Sin necesidad de que elevara la voz, la furia en sus palabras traspasó la barrera de alcohol que John había construido en el trayecto. Miró a su hijo como si no lo conociera.

Dean hizo sus propios descubrimientos. Por años, su padre había sido una figura formidable y terrible. Un hombre fuerte, con las manos perpetuamente llenas de grasa de motor, siempre pronto a la ira por cualquier motivo. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que el efecto aterrador se perdía con la barriga que su padre se había fabricado solito con tanta cerveza, y la ropa arrugada después de dormirse con ella, probablemente más de una noche. Hasta su insulto a Charlie fue patético. En realidad, no tenía nada que reprocharle.

 Al ver esos ojos enrojecidos de cerveza y miseria, Dean sintió mucha lastima. ¿Por qué no pudo perdonarle a su esposa que muriera? ¿O tal vez solo agarró esa muerte como pretexto para echar su vida por el caño y culpar al destino?

 El muchacho soltó a su padre, se reacomodó la mochila sobre el hombro, y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Hasta luego.

\- ¿Crees que es todo? – John se enfureció -. ¿Crees que me puedes dejar así nada más después de que vine hasta aquí?

 Dean lo miró por encima del hombro.

\- La verdad, no me importa.

 Siguió caminando, unos metros más adelante, se encontró con el señor Lafitte. El profesor lo miró, pensativo. Dean supo que había visto, si no todo, lo suficiente, y dedujo el resto.

\- Vamos, Señor Winchester – le dijo -. Necesita algo de conversación.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Tenía razón. Ya a salvo en su departamento, el señor Lafitte le compartió la receta de una botana que entre otras cosas contenía pepino, cacahuates, limón, doritos y salsa picante. No había como resistirse. La sorpresa no fue que se le aflojara la lengua, si no que no se le escapara de la boca.

\- ¿Y hace lo mismo con su hermano?

 Dean pasó un crujiente bocado. Podría acabarse el tazón, en serio. Y pediría otro.

\- Él es más rebelde que yo. Acaba de entrar a “esa” etapa. Tiene que llevar la contraria siempre, por cualquier motivo.

\- Supongo que ya se habrá ganado un par de palizas – el señor Lafitte lo miró por encima de su vaso de refresco. El tintineo de los hielos remató su tono escéptico.

Dean abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. No recordaba una sola vez en que su padre le hubiera levantado la mano a Sam. Sin importar lo borracho que estuviera o lo insolente que se portara el niño. Como iban las cosas, eso no iba a suceder jamás. El pequeño Sammy se estaba convirtiendo en un joven alto y fornido, con la cabeza llena de argumentos y mucha energía.

 El señor Lafitte pareció adivinar todo lo que pensaba.

\- Su padre sabe con quién meterse.

 Unas horas antes, Dean hubiera saltado ante un comentario semejante.

\- Supongo… no lo había pensado así.

 Tampoco había visto a su padre tan disminuido.

\- Creo que me odia – dijo en voz alta -. Pero no entiendo la razón. Nada de lo que haga será suficiente, ni estará bien.

 Saber que nunca complacería a su padre debió hacer que sintiera ganas de ponerse al paso de un autobús, pero en lugar de eso, se sintió lleno de una extraña tranquilidad.

\- Apuesto a que usted se parece mucho a su madre – dijo el señor Lafitte -. Eso explicaría parte de la hostilidad. Pero no la justifica. Su padre pudo elegir seguir adelante sin ella.

\-  Yo también puedo elegir.

 Dean se masajeó los hombros. Como si llevara mucho tiempo cargando un gran peso. Siempre había creído que la iluminación llegaba tras una penosa travesía hasta la cima de una montaña al otro lado del mundo. Pero se dio cuenta de que podía alcanzarse en una sala diminuta comiendo cacahuates.

 Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que, en efecto, estaba enamorado del señor Laffite. Saberlo y admitirlo, aun cuando fuera solo para sí, se sentía bien. Sonrió.

 El profesor pareció perdido por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Es bueno darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

 Dean echó la cabeza hacía atrás en el sillón. Comenzó a amodorrarse de alivio y cansancio.

\- Puede pasar la noche aquí. De todas maneras, ya es tarde.

\- No quiero molestarlo – Dean se talló los ojos con los puños.

 El señor Lafitte rió suavemente.

\- Aproveche cuando pueda. Nunca se sabe.

Dean no lo hizo porque quisiera. Había pensado en ponerse de pie, despedirse formalmente y retirarse. Pero se quedó dormido en el sitio. Profundamente. Respirando a pleno pulmón, sin el peso en su pecho al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no lo había notado, hasta que se cayó.

 Despertó con la mejilla apoyada contra una tela áspera. Rodeado por olor a mar, en medio de una tibieza semejante a la del sol en alguna costa lejana. Era despertar en buen puerto tras un largo viaje. Restregó su mejilla contra lo que tomó por almohada hasta que se dio cuenta que era demasiado firme para tratarse de eso. Demasiado cálida y demasiado viva.

 Oh, dioses, no quería levantarse. Mucho menos tras darse cuenta de que estaba en el único lugar donde querría estar.

 El señor Lafitte lo tenía sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos. Dean, regresando de su paraíso personal, comenzó a preguntarse si lo estaría sofocando, o si el heroico sillón sobre el que estaban acostados estaría a punto de desplomarse.

 Su siguiente preocupación fue “por favor, por favor, que no le esté babeando la camisa”.

 Se concedió unos minutos más. Solo necesitaba guardar en su memoria la sensación de los duros músculos del otro hombre, el sonido de su respiración tranquila, los latidos de su corazón, y el profundo y rico olor a sal de mar que lo rodeaba y aturdía.

 Pero tenía que levantarse. Pronto, su tren de pensamientos podría llevarlo a una situación en la cual no podría volver a ver a su profesor a la cara. Dean hizo lo posible para moverse con suavidad, pero a esa hora la coordinación no era lo suyo. Sin querer, encajó el codo en el estómago del señor Lafitte, despertándolo.

 El profesor abrió los ojos de golpe, y miró sus alrededores, preparado para huir o defenderse. Dean terminó de incorporarse, y algo le dijo que haría bien en retroceder y mostrar las palmas de las manos.

 El señor Lafitte no tardó en regresar de donde sea que hubiera despertado. Parecía tanto aliviado como decepcionado.

\- Café – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Desayunaron con la familiaridad de quienes despiertan juntos todos los días. Cómodos a pesar de lo pequeño del departamento. Al terminar, Dean, reluctante, tomó su mochila. Tenía una última oportunidad para averiguar cómo acabó dormido encima de su profesor, pero la duda le permitía quedarse con la teoría que más le gustara.

\- Que tenga buen día, señor Winchester.

\- Yo… - por lo menos tenía que decir algo antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la realidad -. ¿Puedo pedirle otro favor?

\- Veamos qué puedo hacer – respondió el profesor, divertido.

\- ¿Puede tutearme?

 El señor Lafitte volvió a parecer sorprendido, aunque mucho menos alarmado que antes. Pero pronto, otra emoción se asomó a sus ojos azules.

\- Muy bien, Dean – asintió.

 Fue embriagador. Para Dean fue como una caricia intima. Sonrió sin poder ni querer evitarlo, y encontró sus emociones reflejadas claramente en los ojos de su profesor.

 Se quedó sin respiración. Era tan claro. No lo imaginaba. No era su secreta esperanza haciéndolo ver cosas.

\- No… - el señor Lafitte retrocedió un paso, con cautela. Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Dean le lanzó los brazos al cuello, sin detenerse a pensarlo, y buscó sus labios.

 El sabor que encontró le hizo soltar un dulce “humm”, y ese simple sonido pareció derrumbar las defensas del señor Lafitte. El profesor lo había tomado de los hombros con la intención de alejarlo, pero comenzó a estrujarlos, hambriento de contacto, tan necesitado como Dean.

 Pronto, tomó control del beso, metiendo la lengua en la boca del muchacho con habilidad y avidez. Dean se fue sometiendo, apabullado por la fuerza del señor Lafitte. El hombre mayor lo empujó contra la puerta, sus manos bajaron, recorriéndole toda la espalda hasta apoyarse justo encima de sus caderas.

 El señor Lafitte rompió el beso, jadeante. Dean estaba mareado, quería que lo embistiera ahí mismo, contra la puerta, sin miramientos.

\- Dean… - estaban tan cerca que el muchacho pudo seguir el movimiento de sus labios al decir su nombre, y saborear su respiración caliente -. No tienes idea… ni idea…

El profesor luchó consigo mismo. Tenía que alejarse del cuerpo ardiente de Dean. Aunque sería como intentar arrancarse su propio brazo.

 Pero Dean aferró su camisa con los puños como si fuera a quedar a la deriva en el mar en plena tormenta si llegaba a soltarse, y el señor Lafitte respondió a su silenciosa suplica.

 Volvió a besarlo, dominante, y Dean se dejó guiar. La barba del señor Lafitte le raspó la cara, lo que solo añadía intensidad al momento. Sus brazos  lo estrujaban contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera poseerlo por completo con el simple contacto. 

\- Sí… - jadeó Dean cuando el señor Lafitte comenzó a besarle el cuello. ¿Lo mordería? ¿Sería capaz de dejarle una marca tan visible? Tembló de expectación.

 Pero el señor Lafitte se detuvo, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven. Inhaló con fuerza. Fue casi un sollozo.

\-  Tienes un agarre fuerte – dijo el profesor -. Es por eso que… nos quedamos en el sillón. No conseguí que me soltaras.

 Estrechó el abrazo.

\- Claro que tampoco puse mucho empeño.

\- Señor Lafitte…

 El profesor lo miró. Había anhelo y tristeza a partes iguales en sus ojos azules. Apretando los dientes, el señor Lafitte abrió rápidamente la puerta, y empujó a Dean hacia afuera sin miramientos. Volvió a cerrar con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho hubiera jurado que el edificio entero tembló.

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	3. Hooked on a Feeling (3/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre, conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El principal síntoma de que lo ocurrido estuvo mal, fue que el préstamo de libros se interrumpió. Dean no sabía qué hacer. Entendía que el profesor buscara cortar todo contacto posible, pero desesperaba. Era más fácil cuando creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.  
Le dolía haber perdido su naciente amistad. Las charlas en la cafetería, los libros. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, se escabulló al departamento del señor Lafitte, dispuesto a hablar con él. No iba a hacer nada comprometedor, enterraría profundamente sus sentimientos, cavando hasta donde fuera nacesario. Se conformaba con recuperar la relación que tenían antes.  
Con la mochila a cuestas, esperando verse lo menos sospechoso posible, llegó a tocar la puerta.  
\- ¿Diga? – se le preguntó desde el interior.  
\- Profesor, soy Dean Winchester… necesito hablar con usted, porque… emm…  
Tenía el argumento completo por alguna parte. Era una historia muy buena y completamente razonable. Quizá debió apuntarla en un papelito.  
\- Señor Winchester, este no es un buen momento – susurró el señor Lafitte al abrir la puerta.  
\- No te preocupes Benny. Ya me iba de todas maneras – la desconocida de la cafetería apareció tras su espalda, con el bolso en la mano en un gesto muy elocuente -. Ha sido un placer volver a verte.  
La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Hasta la otra.  
\- Ve con cuidado, Andy.  
\- Lo mismo te digo.  
Escucharon el sonido de sus tacones alejándose hacia las escaleras.  
\- Supongo que sí es un mal momento – dijo Dean, desolado.  
El señor Lafitte lo hizo pasar a toda prisa, como si temiera un espectáculo en pleno pasillo. Una vez dentro, lo invitó a tomar asiento. En la mesa había un cenicero con varias colillas y dos tazas, llenas de bolsitas de té.  
\- Se llama Andrea. Nuestras familias son amigas, así que nos conocemos desde niños – el señor Lafitte se sentó muy derecho frente a él, y lo miró directo a los ojos -. Estuvimos comprometidos.  
Dean tuvo la sensación de que debió sacar su libreta o grabadora, así que tardó un momento en entender todo y elegir lo más importante.  
\- ¿Estuvieron?  
\- Acordamos romper. Sin rencores. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida, eso no va a cambiar.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué…? – Dean se interrumpió -. Lo siento, no es asunto mío.  
El señor Lafitte se encogió de hombros. Un movimiento que llamó la atención de Dean por las razones equivocadas.  
\- El trabajo. He pasado mucho tiempo fuera, en lugares no exactamente seguros, y planeo seguir así mientras pueda. No es lo que busca. No es justo para ella.  
\- Ah… yo…  
\- Es muy común – enumeró con los dedos -. Destrozados, dipsómanos, divorciados. Al menos ahorramos dos trámites.  
Dean casi sonrió. Al verlo más tranquilo, el señor Lafitte tomó su turno para hacer preguntas.  
\- ¿En qué pensaba al venir aquí, señor Winchester?  
\- Creo que venía a decir algo bastante estúpido.  
El señor Lafitte alzó las cejas. No esperaba esa respuesta. Dean continuó.  
\- ¿Nosotros también éramos amigos?  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Extraño eso, ¿sabe? Y venía a pedirle que lo fuéramos otra vez. De verdad era mi intención. Pensé que me bastaría con eso – el muchacho apretó los puños -. Pero no soy tan fuerte.  
\- Hay millones de razones por las que estaría mal-  
\- Te amo, Benny.  
El profesor se puso de pie, y se acercó a Dean. Tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, y lo miró largo tiempo, como si quisiera grabarse en su memoria hasta la última peca.  
\- Benny… - repitió Dean.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
Benny Lafitte no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que estaba loco. Lo sabía perfectamente. Se lo había repetido suficientes veces.  
No venía a esto, maldición. Pero sufrió un estúpido accidente. Exactamente dos huesos rotos, de los cuales ni se enteró, hasta que estuvo bien lejos de la escena, demasiado ocupado en poner tierra de por medio, para salvar su vida y su cámara, no precisamente en ese orden.  
Dar clases parecía una buena opción, mientras se recuperaba, no solo fisicamente. La mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos sabían lo de las fracturas, pero él no le había confiado a nadie las razones que lo llevaron a saltar de un jeep militar en marcha en primer lugar. No estaba listo para contarlo.  
Mientras tanto, llevaba la sabiduría a los jóvenes y todo eso. Era mejor que estar sin hacer nada, supuestamente de vacaciones, rumiando toda su ansiedad, con los huesos ya soldados. Se sintió como un vampiro de energía, porque los muchachos iban para acá y para allá, charlaban y reían, y tanta actividad constante generaba una corriente eléctrica que le recargó las baterías.   
Esto podría ser lo suyo. El puerto final, aunque no estaba viejo ni mucho menos.  
Dean Winchester era una cuestión aparte.  
Cuando comenzó a ver a los alumnos de manera individual, y no como una masa informe de pares de ojos, el muchacho sobresalió inmediatamente. Para empezar, porque era tan alto como él, parecía un rollo ambulante de franela, y tenía esos enormes ojos verdes y expresivos, como de caricatura japonesa. Además, le agradaba por pura vanidad, ya que era el estudiante que mostraba más entusiasmo en su clase.   
Verlo en la cafetería, absorto en un libro, lo hizo sentir una ternura de la que ya no se creía capaz. Se quedó un buen rato ahí, mirándolo fijamente. Por suerte, el muchacho no se enteró de su presencia, hasta que Benny, en un impulso, le pidió permiso para sentarse a la misma mesa.  
Se convenció a sí mismo que su interés en el muchacho era puro instinto paternal, porque a veces parecía como si se cuestionara lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Quiso ayudarlo. Él mismo no sabría que hubiera sido de su vida, si no fuera por los editores y colegas más veteranos que lo cobijaron bajo su ala cuando era más o menos de la edad de Dean. Tuvo mucha suerte.  
Con eso en mente, lo invitó a su casa, junto a su amiga Charlie. Siguió aferrado a la posibilidad de adoptarlo como padawan, pero Balthazar tenía que echarlo todo a perder. Sí, le echaba la culpa, lo haría mil veces. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ponerlo en ridículo contando todas esas tonterías? Lo pintó como uno de los Vengadores, cuando él podía asegurar que la mayor parte del tiempo luchaba para no salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Amaba su trabajo, pero también le gustaba conservar todas sus partes blanditas pegadas a lo demás, en sus respectivos lugares.  
Lo peor fue cuando miró a Dean. Dioses, esos ojazos brillaban de admiración, como si él fuera todo lo que aspirara a ser en esta vida, y las abundantes pestañas los hacían ver incluso más grandes. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y la boquita entreabierta. Estaba perfecto para dejarse caer en sus brazos, y fue la primera vez, en que se permitió la idea con claridad. El joven era una belleza. Y lo más importante: estaba por completo fuera de su alcance.  
Se lo repitió constantemente. Incluso sin instituciones entrometiéndose, el muchacho estaba prohibido. Punto. Sería aprovecharse de él, y aun no llegaba a ese nivel tan bajo.   
Pasaría, pasaría. Era un mal momento en lo personal, y Dean era atractivo. No podía ser nada serio. Ni siquiera por las ganas que tuvo de arrancarle la cabeza a su padre nada más de verlo de lejos, identificándolo como la causa de la constante preocupación de Dean. Benny, a solo unos meses de conocerlo podía apreciarlo en lo que valía. ¿Por qué su padre no podía hacerlo? ¿El tipo era idiota?  
Se sintió en extremo orgulloso de cómo Dean dejó a su padre botado en el sitio. Tanto, que olvidó todas las precauciones que había decidido tomar, y volvió a invitarlo a su departamento.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Suave y dulcemente, el profesor tomó la boca del joven con la suya, como si todo él fuera de cristal. Al muchacho eso lo volvió loco, quería más y lo quería en ese momento. Dean mismo incrementó la fuerza del beso, moviendo la lengua y los labios con hambre. Enterró las uñas en los brazos del hombre mayor.  
Benny rompió el beso.  
\- ¿Quién lo diría? – murmuró.  
Dean, frenético, comenzó a empujarlo y a tirar de su ropa. Benny entendió que pretendía tumbarlos a ambos en el suelo para hacerlo ahí mismo.  
\- Claro que no – dijo, y rodeó al muchacho con los brazos, inmovilizándolo -. De por si es un suicidio. Al menos vamos a estar cómodos.  
Dean, con la mirada nublada, y la boca entreabierta, no entendió ni una palabra. Pero no opuso resistencia cuando Benny lo fue guiando a la recamara, hasta tumbarlo de espaldas en el colchón. El joven acarició el edredón bajo sus palmas, recordando lo que había fantaseado la primera vez que entró al departamento.   
Estaba sucediendo de verdad. Benny estaba sobre él, montándolo, y lo miraba con tanta intensidad que le quemaba la piel.  
El profesor se agachó de nuevo para capturar la boca de Dean, y le metió las manos por debajo de la ropa. Sus grandes y cálidas palmas recorrieron la piel del joven con maestría, como si lo conociera desde siempre.  
Dean se atrevió a desabotonarle la camisa, y permitió que Benny lo desnudara por completo. El hombre mayor se sentó con el joven sobre su regazo. Dean restregó su mejilla contra la barba rasposa de Benny, arqueó su cuerpo contra ese pecho firme, y su trasero talló la tela rugosa del pantalón del otro, que cubría su erección, enorme y dura como hierro.  
El muchacho tragó saliva.  
\- Lo quiero todo – decidió, sus dedos comenzaron a buscar el cinturón del hombre mayor. Lo desabrochó con mano temblorosa, mientras, Benny lo besaba por todas partes, y tenía las manos plantadas con firmeza sobre su trasero, amasando y estrujando.  
\- Mmhm… que delicia – jadeó Benny, sintiendo esa carne firme y redondeada -. Podría comerte… tal vez lo haga…  
Dean por fin consiguió bajar la necia bragueta del otro y metió la mano. Comenzó a bajar la tela que se interponía, y Benny lo detuvo, agarrándole la muñeca con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.  
\- Espera… espera… - jadeó, luchando con la idea de dejarlo que continuara. No iba a venirse así, necesitaba estar dentro de Dean -. No te muevas – le dijo, acostándolo. Buscó rápidamente cerca de la lámpara, y encontró una botellita de crema humectante que casi no usaba. En silencio, elevó a una plegaria de agradecimiento a la deidad que solapa relaciones clandestinas. Regresó con Dean, y al verlo, se quedó sin aliento.  
El muchacho tenía esa deliciosa y perfecta boca entreabierta. Sus espesas pestañas se estremecían delicadamente. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y gotitas de sudor cubriéndole la piel, haciéndola brillar.  
Benny tendía a pensar en él joven como alguien muy menudo, pero ahora podía apreciar de verdad su detallada musculatura, que no era poca, nada más la tenía escondida bajo todas esas capas de franela que le daba por ponerse.  
\- Benny… - gimió Dean, separando las piernas.  
El profesor supo que estaba perdido. No era capaza de resistirse. Nunca lo sería. El muchacho era una tentación por la que valía la pena lanzarse de cabeza al mar, con riesgo de hacerse pedazos contra las rocas con tal de estar a su lado. Quien dijo que las sirenas eran mujeres con cola de pez, era un pobre estúpido.  
Se lanzó sobre Dean, metiéndose entre sus piernas, lamiendo el suave interior de sus muslos. Tan apetecible que le enterró los dientes. El muchacho gimió de dolor, y Benny lo consoló besando y lamiendo el área lastimada. No mordió con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarle sangre, pero las marcas de sus dientes quedaron clara y profundamente en su piel. Esperó que esas marcas le duraran mucho tiempo, y nunca olvidara quien se las hizo.  
Por el momento, necesitaba todo de si para seguir adelante y respirar al mismo tiempo. Jaló una gran bocanada de aire, y se llenó completamente del aroma y el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Dean.   
\- Oh – dijo el joven, al sentir un dedo generosamente cubierto de crema humectante entrando a su cuerpo. Si Benny interpretaba bien, estaba más sorprendido que dolorido o nervioso.  
La sorpresa era para los dos. Benny nunca había hecho esto antes, pero tenía ideas sobre la mecánica. Añadió otro dedo, y, a manera de experimento, los separó dentro de Dean.  
El joven siseó. Como no se apartó violentamente ni le gritó que era un monstruo y que lo denunciaría, Benny se animó a continuar.  
\- Relájate… relájate – Benny ya se lo podría estar diciendo a si mismo.  
Tres dedos y la sensación era increíble para ambos. Benny los retiró con cuidado, y se apresuró a desnudarse. Dean levantó sus caderas conforme lo sintió acercándose, y Benny fue guiado su erección contra la entrada ya preparada.  
Los dos sintieron que se morían. Benny tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no meterse de una vez en el canal más caliente y estrecho en que había estado. Dean volvió a hacer ese delicioso ‘humm’ esta vez aun más profundo y rico, más dulce.  
El joven nunca había pensado que el dolor y el placer podían mezclarse de esa manera. Sentía que su amante podía hacerlo pedazos, lo que solo incrementaba la experiencia, lo hacía más real. Desde la barba de Benny rascándole la cara, sus uñas enterrándosele en la carne, y su enorme miembro abriéndose paso en su estrechez. Lo saboreó todo.  
\- Dean…  
Como respuesta, el joven empujó contra la erección caliente que lo estaba destrozando.  
\- Dean… - dijo Benny, desesperado -. No quiero lastimarte…  
\- No lo harás – le aseguró el joven, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo.  
En la mente nublada de deseo de Benny no quedó espacio para consideraciones. Entró del todo, con poderosas embestidas.  
Dean percibió claramente el olor a mar abierto, sal, soledad e inmensidad. La fuerza del hombre mayor lo sacudió de un lado para otro, haciendo que la cama crujiera de manera amenazadora, y que se mareara, era como experimentar un verdadero naufragio.  
Extrañamente, también se sentía como llegar a casa.  
Una ola de placer lo bañó por completo, mandándolo al fondo del mar, deseando quedarse ahí para siempre, en esa oscuridad inmensa, cálida y acogedora.  
Benny, enamorado del dulce calor que lo rodeaba, lo siguió poco después, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, guiándose por sus melodiosos gemidos. Abrazó a su joven amante, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento se convirtiera en espuma de mar, y se derramó por completo en su interior.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	4. Hooked on a Feeling (4/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre, conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
El señor Lafitte tomó sus libros de la mesa, su vaso de café, sonrió y se despidió de Dean, dando un toquecito a su gorra. El muchacho bajó la mirada a su propia bebida, temeroso de lo que alguien más pudiera ver en su expresión.  
\- No tiene caso, Dean. Solo que te pusieras una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.  
Sonriendo, Charlie se apropió del asiento que el señor Lafitte acababa de desocupar. Tenía un vaso enorme de algo que originalmente era café, pero con tanta crema batida encima y chispas de chocolate que había que comerlo con cuchara.  
\- Sería genial que pudieran estar juntos – dijo Charlie, soñadora -. El hombre mayor y experimentado, con el joven ingenuo. Apuesto a que el señor Lafitte besa de maravilla.  
Se echó a reír, pero el aspecto de Dean le cortó la risa. El muchacho miraba su café como si quisiera meterse dentro del vaso. El cerebro de Charlie soltó furiosas chispas.  
\- Oh, por Dios – dijo, y se cubrió la boca con las manos. No se atrevió a añadir nada más. En cualquier momento podían entrar en masa todas las autoridades de la escuela a tomar café con donas. Podría pasar un grupo de compañeros trabajando en un reportaje sobre los misteriosos hábitos alimenticios del estudiante, con cámaras y grabadoras encendidas. Cualquiera podría estarlos grabando con el teléfono y subiendo el video a un grupo de Facebook donde estuviera inscrita media escuela.  
\- Maldito sea Mark Zukerberg – dijo entre dientes. Como Dean no seguía sus razonamientos, no le entendió.  
Charlie insistió en tomar un autobús que los llevara lo más lejos posible. Se refugiaron en un centro comercial, esperando pasar inadvertidos.  
\- ¿Tú y el señor Lafitte? – comenzó Charlie, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a escaparates el azar.  
Dean suspiró.  
\- No debió ocurrir. Ya lo sé.  
Pero tenía problemas para arrepentirse, tras despertar por segunda vez en brazos de Benny, sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Saboreando su olor a mar y piel salada. Lo mejor era tener la seguridad de que estaba ahí por completo, sin echar de menos nada. No miraba a la lejanía, como otras veces. Toda su atención estaba puesta en él, devorándolo con los ojos.  
\- Dame la mano – dijo Charlie. Extrañado, Dean la obedeció -. Te brotan corazones como en las caricaturas. Así la gente puede pensar que es por mí.  
\- Nadie nos mira, Charlie.  
\- Cualquier precaución es poca.  
Al decir esto, se miró en otro escaparate, y usó la mano libre para acomodarse un mechón de cabello. Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba usando el reflejo para ver si alguien los seguía.  
\- Es en serio, Dean – continuó la joven, tirando de él -. Y quien se arriesga más es el señor Lafitte.  
Dean no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de cómo se había quedado atorado en una nube. Ahí, con las ásperas manos de Benny acariciándole la espalda y el trasero, todo parecía fácil. Con discreción, podría encontrarse cuando quisieran, y serían tan astutos que nadie lo averiguaría jamás.  
Pero Charlie tenía razón por supuesto. Si los descubrían, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias? Claro que las enfrentaría con la cabeza alta, y sostendría ante quien fuera necesario que nadie lo había forzado a nada, al contrario.  
\- ¿Crees que me expulsarían?  
Charlie hizo una mueca que claramente decía “¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?”  
¿Podría vivir así? Se preguntó Dean. ¿Arruinando su oportunidad de hacer lo único que se imaginaba que podría hacer con su vida? Tal vez, algún día, una divinidad lo iluminaría con resignación. Pero nunca podría perdonarse arriesgar no solo el actual trabajo del señor Lafitte, si no su carrera entera. Hasta podría enfrentar cargos. Aun si Dean tenía edad legal, seguía existiendo subordinación. Puestos a nombrar víctima y victimario, era fácil. Sería un escándalo que hasta él podría redactar para un tabloide. Ya tenía la cabeza, el balazo y una idea sobre las fotos que podrían crear más efecto.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean temblaba al pensar en su decisión. Lo peor era que se imaginaba que terminaría igual que cuando estuvo dispuesto a suplicarle retomar su amistad.  
No se veía capaz de hacerlo. ¡Era tan injusto! Tenía que enamorarse, pasar una sola noche juntos, para cortar de cuajo y no repetirlo jamás. El cuerpo del señor Lafitte era un vasto y robusto continente que tenía prohibido explorar. ¡Tan solo haber tomado ese café con él fue una tortura! Conocer el sabor de sus labios, y estar ahí, manteniendo una conversación cualquiera, ¡como si no hubiera pasado nada! Se imaginó haciéndolo el siguiente par de años. Sería el purgatorio.  
Procuró posponerlo. Corrió a refugiarse en la biblioteca, y se pegó a Charlie. Pero resultó contraproducente. No se le podía acercar a Benny, pero tampoco tenía el valor de decirle de frente que ya no debían verse.  
\- Eres un cobarde – le reprochó Charlie en voz baja, desde su rincón en la biblioteca -. Te equivocaste de carrera.  
La chica tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y lo miraba con lo que Dean supuso eran “ojos de mamá enojada”. Tendía a idealizar a su madre como un ángel, pero estaba seguro de que debió mirarlo así por lo menos una vez. Era un efecto acentuado porque ella estaba de pie y él, sentado. En cualquier momento lo mandaría a la cama sin cenar.  
Dean iba a responderle, pero casi se arrancó la lengua de un mordisco. Lo de la carrera dolió. Y si algo admiraba del señor Lafitte era precisamente su valor. Había cubierto guerras, por Dios, y los colegas contaban historias sobre su audacia. No podía imaginarlo escondiéndose de nada.  
\- ¿Sabes, Charlie? Tienes razón, pero nada más en parte.  
Dean aventó las cosas a su mochila, para partir en busca de su destino. Charlie le sonrió.  
\- Un momento. Conozco esa sonrisa.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu prisa de que hable con el señor Lafitte?  
\- Porque eres ridículo y no soporto verte así – le respondió con brusquedad.  
Dean entrecerró los ojos.  
\- Aja…  
Charlie no pudo soportar su escrutinio.  
\- Hay una chica. Y ahora que he sido tu niñera no quiero que piense que tú y yo tenemos algo.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean se encaminó con decisión, pero sin dirección concreta. No iba a ir al departamento tan abiertamente, y supuso que no era plática para la sala de maestros. Tampoco tenía su teléfono.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde rayos estaba Benny?  
Se le desinflaron las ganas. Corrió un gran riesgo de echarse para atrás.  
Un hipotético observador aéreo pudo haberse entretenido mucho de verlo dar vueltas por el campus, como Packman por el laberinto.  
\- ¡Hey, tú, el de las pecas!  
La voz era familiar, pero Dean no la ubicó a la primera. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Balthazar, muy sonriente.  
\- Hola, Dean, ¿te acuerdas de mí?  
Aun si no fuera así, asentiría ante el tono de confianza.  
\- ¡Magnifico! – Dean no recordaba a alguien a quien le hubiera dado tanto gusto verlo -. Acompáñame a cenar.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Es mi entusiasmo hablando – Balthazar se aclaró la garganta, y preguntó, con un tono digno de una invitación de Estado -. ¿Gustas acompañarme a cenar?  
Tal vez, en el remoto caso de no estar enamorado, y si hubiera invertido el orden de las frases, pudo haber aceptado de inmediato. Balthazar tenía una confianza que arrollaba sin contemplaciones lo que se cruzara en su camino.   
\- En este momento no me es posible… - respondió el muchacho, imitando sin darse cuenta su tono cortés. Se preguntó lo que haría para que cambiara de opinión.  
Balthazar no parecía ni pizca desanimado. Al contrario, su sonrisa se hizo más brillante y encantadora.  
\- Te conviene, muchacho, confía en mi – dijo, tentador, invadiendo su espacio personal. Dean decidió mostrar firmeza.  
\- Imposible – su propia voz le sonó como si estuviera mandando un Mensaje a la Nación -. Lo siento.  
Balthazar se echó a reír, como si lo encontrara gracioso y tierno.  
\- Muchacho – le dijo con arrogancia -. Solo necesito unas palabras, y me acompañaras al fin del mundo.  
Dean frunció el ceño, ofendido de que lo creyera tan fácil, o se considerara tan persuasivo. Balthazar se le acercó más, y le dijo algo al oído.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Minutos después, Dean ocupaba el asiento del copiloto en el auto alquilado por Balthazar, mirando nervioso a su alrededor. Lo que divertía mucho al hombre mayor.  
Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba el inglés, Dean sentía las palmas húmedas de nervios.  
\- Relájate – dijo Balthazar, guiándolo por el vestíbulo -. Todo está bien, y va a estar mejor en unos minutos.  
Podía ronronear, advirtió Dean, con sorpresa. El tipo era un peligro con piernas.  
Subieron al elevador y Dean se dio cuenta de que el recepcionista de turno había volteado discretamente a un lado cuando pasaron frente a él.  
Balthazar le puso la mano en la cintura. Dean casi se expulsó espontáneamente del elevador. El hombre mayor se rió, esto se ponía más divertido a cada momento.  
Tras una eternidad, llegaron por fin a la habitación correspondiente, Balthazar echó un vistazo precavido a su alrededor, y abrió la puerta.  
\- ¡Entrega especial! – anunció sonriente, haciendo que Dean se pusiera rojo de pies a cabeza. Benny, quien había dado vueltas por la habitación hasta hacer un surco, pareció respirar por primera vez en todo el día.  
\- ¡Dean! – dijo, abrazándolo. El muchacho se dejó rodear por ese cálido y ancho mar, y aspiró profundamente.  
\- Bueno, yo me voy, no se preocupen. Estaré en la habitación de al lado, con los oídos tapados y cantando muy fuerte – dijo Balthazar, saliendo por la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones.  
\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Dean, preocupado.  
\- No. Es un maestro para escabullirse. Encontrará algo interesante que hacer… o a alguien.  
Benny carraspeó.  
\- Dean, todo este teatro fue porque necesito verte a solas. Y también sirve para exponer mi punto.  
Del otro lado de la pared se escuchó un “la-la-la-la-larala” muy fuerte. Benny frunció el ceño, preguntándose si no habría sido un error involucrar a Balthazar  
Dean retrocedió unos pasos y se mordió el labio. Cuando el tarareo se interrumpió, el joven de ojos verdes habló.  
\- Sería estúpido creer que puede funcionar.  
\- Yo no lo definiría como estúpido. Es solo que hay cosas que uno no considera al enamorarse – dijo Benny con amabilidad, y lo tomó de los hombros -. Dean, sé que tienes un gran futuro. Si hago algo para arruinarlo, nunca me lo perdonare.  
\- Tampoco quiero causarte problemas – dijo Dean con un hilo de voz. No, no se sentía mejor al decirlo en voz alta, ni hacía las cosas más fáciles.  
Benny le recorrió la cara con la punta de los dedos, memorizando con detalle de su rostro por última vez. Cuando le tocó los labios, Dean suspiró y los entreabrió. El hombre mayor introdujo la punta de su dedo en la boca del joven, con suavidad. Cuando Dean lamió, delicadamente, con la punta de la lengua, la sangre le hirvió de golpe.  
\- ¡Que diablos! – dijo Benny -. Dulzura, dame una noche que ambos recordemos siempre.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	5. Hooked on a Feeling (5/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU escolar, donde Dean Winchester estudia periodismo, a pesar de la oposición de su padre, y arrastra un largo problema de insomnio. Cuando comienza un nuevo semestre, conoce a un profesor que puede ayudarle al menos con uno de los dos problemas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny, con mucha dignidad, preparó su vieja grabadora de casete, asintió con aprobación a otras parecidas, y le dedicó una mueca de desprecio a los delgados teléfonos y otros chismes más modernos. Seguro que no resistirían una patada.  
Sacó también la libreta, aunque esta conferencia de prensa trataría de puras justificaciones. Se las imaginaba tan perfectamente que ya podría comenzar a redactarlas.  
Pegó la espalda a la pared, miró a su alrededor, y encontró algo que le provocó una dulce punzada.  
Dean Winchester. Ahí mismo.  
Se veía mucho más fornido de lo que recordaba, y había perdido por completo sus rasgos más tiernos. Excepto las abundantes pestañas. Estaba apuesto en extremo, hasta con ese chaleco repelente. Un tanto pálido. De nervios, supuso.  
\- ¡Dean! – lo llamó. El joven volteó de inmediato. Esos bonitos ojos verdes brillaron al reconocerlo.  
Conforme se acercaba, Benny sentía como se le apretaba el nudo de emoción en la garganta. Si el muchacho supiera cuanto pensó en él esos últimos años. Le había pedido una última noche inolvidable, sin saber en la que se estaba metiendo, porque lo perseguía en sueños, y se interponía en su realidad.  
Lo recordaba especialmente cuando estaba despierto para ver la hora más oscura de la madrugada, o cuando sentía que había sobrevivido al día nada más porque la Divina Providencia existe. El cuerpo de Dean agitándose contra el suyo, mientras él se esforzaba en ir despacio para estirar todo lo posible esa última noche, más atento al placer del joven que al suyo propio. Explorándolo minucioso, donde el muchacho lo apresuraba, desesperado por más. Se grabó para siempre, en la punta de sus dedos, la suave textura de esa piel, cubierta de canela espolvoreada.  
Lo abrazó, subiéndolo a su regazo. La intención era que Dean pudiera marcar el ritmo como quisiera, porque Benny no confiaba en su propio control. Pero el muchacho, rápido y escurridizo como un pez, se le escapó, para dejarse caer entre sus piernas. Ya frente a su miembro, la delicada lengua de Dean dio un primer toque experimental, se relamió, como un gato satisfecho, e inmediatamente después, lo metió de lleno en su boca.   
Eso fue lo que pudo con Benny, lo que consiguió marcado para siempre. Los sensuales labios de Dean rodeando su miembro, sus mejillas rojas, y esa adoración en sus ojos, como si no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar ni hacer otra cosa. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, en trance, flotando, mientras el joven lo chupaba como si buscara dejarlo seco.   
Una ola de placer lo revolcó completamente, por sorpresa. Ni la vio venir, de tan absortó que estaba. Salió de nuevo a la superficie, jadeando, y cuando pudo enfocar la vista, se encontró de nuevo con los ojazos de Dean, sus pupilas dilatadas como pequeño charcos de tinta. Tenía la boca y las mejillas salpicadas de semen.  
\- Eres tan hermoso… - se escuchó murmurar Benny. Con brusquedad, le recorrió la cara con el pulgar, embarrándolo hasta las pestañas -. Perfecto…  
Lo terrible de encontrar una sirena, no era morir hecho pedazos en una costa que no aparecía en los mapas, si no sobrevivir y pasar el resto de la vida añorando a la criatura que pudiste tener en brazos. Buscándola por todos lados, y haciendo comparaciones, porque nadie tenía unos ojos verdes como aquellos, ni la piel suave y brillante, como pequeñas escamas nacaradas.   
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- Señor Lafitte – lo saludó el joven, como su estuvieran de nuevo en el salón de clases.   
\- Soy Benny. Voy a pensar que te olvidaste de mi nombre.  
\- Jamás – respondió Dean. Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor, y por un momento se vio mucho más joven, y tierno como un conejo -. Aunque, tal vez… algunas cosas han cambiado.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si tengo a alguien más? ¿Si te he olvidado? – le falló la voz, ¡maldita sea! No recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido en el trabajo -. La respuesta a las últimas dos preguntas es no. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te va?  
\- Confiaba… en que volveríamos a encontrarnos – confesó el joven.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El final de ese semestre cumplió la vieja verdad universal de “cada profesor cree que su materia es única”. Ni Charlie ni Dean hubieran podido asegurar si los últimos días fueron soleados o si llovió a cantaros, porque no tenían tiempo ni energías para asomarse por la ventana. Ni siquiera miraban al cielo mientras corrían de un edificio a otro del campus o antes de entrar a la biblioteca.  
La parte positiva fue que Dean quedó curado del insomnio, principalmente por fatiga. También porque no volvió a recibir llamadas de su padre. Las únicas noticias de casa eran proporcionadas por Sam, lo cual era una mejoría.  
La ultima clase del señor Lafitte lo hizo sentir triste y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Solo faltaba la evaluación, que les devolvieran sus trabajos, y sería todo. No volvería a verlo hasta el siguiente semestre. Eso sí se inscribía en otra clase con él. Pero siempre tendrían la cafetería.  
El profesor llamó a los alumnos uno por uno, siguiendo un orden misterioso y desconocido. Les informaba de sus calificaciones, hacía un par de observaciones, y el alumno en turno tenía permiso para retirarse.  
Charlie salió antes que Dean, le guiñó un ojo desde la puerta, y fue en busca de su novia, para aprovechar el tiempo antes de las vacaciones.  
Dean fue el último en pasar al escritorio a recibir su evaluación. El corazón le latió con fuerza, de estar tan cerca, y lo más importante, a solas.  
\- Señor Winchester… - Benny tenía ciertas dificultades para mirarlo a los ojos-. Confirmé la impresión que me dio al principio del semestre. Buen trabajo.  
Dean se sintió doblemente halagado. Pudo haberlo besado.  
El profesor le devolvió sus trabajos, y recogió su maletín para retirarse.  
\- Yo… - comenzó Dean, buscando algo que decir, principalmente algo que no fuera sospechoso -. Espero que tenga buenas vacaciones.  
El señor Lafitte volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido. Dean se pateó mentalmente.  
\- Diablos… soy idiota. Lo que quería decir…  
\- No es necesario. Te entiendo. Es que técnicamente no son vacaciones, porque no voy a regresar para el próximo semestre.  
Dean boqueó como mojarra fuera del agua.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Benny le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con las manos.  
\- Vine para hacer un favor… aunque terminaron haciéndomelo. Pensé que podía retirarme, al menos un tiempo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que aun no es hora.  
Dean iba a empezar a enumerar todas las cualidades por las que Benny era un gran profesor, pero descubrió “esa” expresión en su cara, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso. No había nada que pudiera oponer contra esa gran añoranza. Como un caballo de batalla oliendo la pólvora y escuchando el llamado de los clarines.  
Se le erizó la piel. Más que pedirle que se quedara, quería acompañarlo. No solo porque lo amaba, si no porque quería ver lo mismo que veía en ese momento, y que parecía estar tan lejos.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny carraspeó para controlar su emoción.  
\- Tenemos que ponernos al tanto. Pero primero, el trabajo. ¿De cuál medio vienes? ¿Dónde está tu grabadora?  
El muchacho casi se ahorcó tratando de enseñarle su identificación a toda prisa, sus nervios regresaron de golpe, y ahora más que pálido se veía amarillo. Buscó entre los infinitos bolsillos de su chaleco hasta dar con la grabadora.  
\- Es de segunda mano – explicó.  
Era un buen muestrario de cicatrices de batalla, incluso tenía un remiendo con cinta de aislar. He aquí un veterano.  
\- Muy bien. Es buena y todavía aguantará, no te preocupes.  
Dean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía aspecto indefenso. Benny sintió ganas de besarle las pecas una por una.  
\- ¿Es la primera conferencia de prensa a la que te mandan?  
El muchacho asintió con un movimiento nervioso. Se le pudo haber desprendido la cabeza.  
\- Es lo primero de todo.  
\- También me lo hicieron. Te avientan al mar para ver si flotas o te hundes.  
Dean se veía como que en ese momento cambiaría su chaleco por uno salvavidas. O mejor, que llegara un helicóptero de rescate con escalera de cuerda.  
\- Va a ser un desastre – eso era todo, acababa de admitir su miedo en voz alta.  
\- ¿Sabes que pensaba al verte en clase? – le dijo Benny, recordando a una criatura mitológica, con la piel cubierta de gotitas de sudor -: Este chico puede nadar como un pez.  
Quienes estaban cerca, voltearon al escuchar la risa de Dean, y al ver que no era nada importante, volvieron a lo suyo.  
\- ¿Es en serio?  
\- Entre otras cosas.  
El excelentísimo secretario, o la autoridad que fuera, porque en ese momento a Benny no le importaba mucho, tomó su lugar para dar inicio a la conferencia. Benny y Dean encendieron sus grabadoras y las pusieron en el montón con las demás.  
Dean se pegó, de manera inconsciente, a su antiguo profesor, y miró al conferencista como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarse la mesa para morderlo.  
\- Él es quien debe tenerte miedo – le dijo Benny, dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Tú traes la grabadora.  
El joven le agradeció en silencio.  
Se escuchó el chasquido de los flashes. Benny se dio cuenta entonces de que la conferencia ya había empezado, y no tenía idea de lo que se trataba. Avergonzado, le indicó a Dean que pusiera atención.  
En efecto, se trataba de decir la mayor cantidad de estupideces posible. Al menos, no los hicieron perder demasiado tiempo. Lo único importante del día fue el momento en que al fin pudieron escapar de sus respectivas redacciones. Benny pudo tomar a Dean de la cintura sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera verlos, porque era tan tarde que solo estaban abiertos los antros en que los periodistas encontraban que comer, y comprobó que su boca sabía tan bien como lo recordaba. ¿Aun podría levantarlo en brazos? Con un poquito de esfuerzo extra, tal vez.  
\- Ahora tengo un lugar con espacio – susurró Benny cuando se separaron -. Puedes traer tus cosas cuando quieras. Hoy mismo estaría perfecto.  
\- ¿Qué? Un momento… ¿es en serio?  
\- Dean, han pasado años y miles de cosas. Creí que no volvería a verte – le acarició la cara con el pulgar, trazando la misma ruta que había recorrido miles de veces en su imaginación -. Ahora que he vuelto a encontrar a mi sirena, no te voy a dejar escapar.  
\- ¿Tu qué? ¡Explícame eso!  
Benny lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo, y le robó todo el oxígeno, hasta que Dean quedó aturdido y mareado.  
\- ¿Qué querías saber? – preguntó Benny.  
\- Mhmm...  
\- Así soy de bueno. Y puedo ser mejor.  
\- Eso sí lo recuerdo. – jadeó Dean -. Nunca se me va a olvidar.

FIN


End file.
